Why I Am
by BlushinPrussian
Summary: An alternate beginning to how Naraku became the villian he is.


**~Why I Am~**

Chapter 1

It was the time of the Feudal Era. The skies were deep and blue. The land was quiet. The mortals and demons seemed to be at peace for the moment. Way off into the forest, there stood a castle. The castle's aura was dark and eerie. It cast a large shadow over the land near it. The entrance was guarded by soldiers. They stood at every door and corner of the castle. The soldiers, including the castle, belonged to the lord who resided within it. The young lord stared unfazed out the window.

He was very young. He was around the age of 11. His hair was black and his skin was a sullen pale. He was always locked up within the castle walls. There was nothing exciting or new for the young lord to see. This boy liked to look out at the scenery through the rather small window in his chambers. It kept him awake and relaxed when he was bored. He looked up at the sky and saw birds flying nearby. Demon birds. He studied the demon birds circling the sky with his deep brown eyes. These eyes were both young and perhaps the wisest in the land. He gave a small faint smile, "When will my wings take me away? When can I be able to feel the wind through my being?" he pondered. He became filled with sadness.

"My lord, I bring you news of your father." A distant soldier informed. He barged into the young lord's chambers and kneeled before him. "M'lord, your father has sent a messenger informing us of his whereabouts-" "And…?" interrupted the lord. "In his letter, he writes that he has been living in the land across the western mountains and shall not return for another four seasons." the soldier replied. "I see." "Yes, most likely he has more business to take care of there." said the soldier. "Indeed he does." the young lord sighed. "Please do not be discouraged, sire. I'm sure your father will return sooner than he says." said the soldier. The young lord turned away, "Perhaps, but I solely doubt it. You may leave now." "Yes lord." the soldier bowed. The soldier then hurriedly left his lord's room. The lord sighed, "It's been too long since my father last shown his face here. Why should this time be any different?"

He stood up and walked outside his room. He looked around cautiously. As he expected, there were a pair of guards at every corner. Trying to be as silent as he could, he quietly tip-toed to one end of the hall. He turned the corner and walked boldly to the guards. "Let me through." he ordered. The guards wore a face of shock. "I'm sorry m'lord, but we can't," one guard said, "We're under commands from-" "So….my father ordered you to do this?" the boy asked. The guard stuttered, "Um...a...why yes. I'm sorry but we are not allowed to let you outside." "He has no say in the matter. And since he is not here, I am the one who gives the orders, correct…?" "W-well, I suppose. But-" "No one else here has that that kind of authority over you except me. Unlike my father, I am still here and I do have the right to change an order previously made. Need I go on?" "N-no lord!" the soldiers saluted. "Now that I've made myself clear, I command you to let me pass. Also, I want you to inform all of you comrades to do the same." "As you wish my lord. But I am afraid we cannot allow you to leave the outer court of the castle. It would be too dangerous." the soldier informed. "I do not intend to leave the castle. I only want to breathe in the air from outside." the young lord answered.

The lord moved the guards aside and strolled pass them. He made his way through the halls without the rest of the guards bothering him. Most of them were beginning to panic. They had no way of preventing the young lord from going outside. As he made his way pass the last of the soldiers, the lord slid the door open and slowly walked into the courtyard of the castle. He looked up to the sky, then sighed deeply. He spread his arms out and stretched them, "At last…I almost forgot how good it felt to feel the breeze like this. It's been so long. If only I were able to leave this wretched castle for good. That…is the only thing I want to fulfill in my life time. …The dream I've longed of becoming true…" He closed his eyes softly and stood there, absorbing his few moments of freedom.


End file.
